


You Make My Heart Shake, Bend, and Break

by MultiGay_Yuh



Series: Saphael ;) [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Raphael Santiago, Daddy Kink, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, Established Relationship, Hair Pulling Kink, M/M, Oops, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Raphael has a Marvel Underwear Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Simon likes to indulge in his kinks, Smut, Top Simon Lewis, and as long as I live and breathe it will stay that way, oof and their human, that might actually be his kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiGay_Yuh/pseuds/MultiGay_Yuh
Summary: Raphael notices he's developing a liking to Simon wearing Marvel themed underwear, in fact Raphael thinks hes developing alot of likings to things when it comes to Simon, and Simon indulges every single one.





	You Make My Heart Shake, Bend, and Break

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on Tumblr and I thought it would be perfect for Saphael, I added to it a bit though.  
> Don't ask me why I often write things in the middle of the night, its a habit. I Should make a series just for everyhing I write in the middle of the night lmao.

Raphael had woken up to a sprawled out Simon sleeping next to him, his body uncovered because Simon often got hot during the night time, he was lying on his stomach giving Raphael the perfect view of Simon's ass which was covered by Marvel themed underwear,  _Dios,_ Raphael had come to realize that he had a soft spot for the boy when he was wearing those underwear, that soft spot seemed to be directly in between his thighs because everytime Raphael saw Simon in those underwear he could feel his own underwear getting tighter.

Raphael knew what he liked when being intimate with Simon mainly because he had only began to realize what he craved and liked when he was with Simon, and Simon had always indulged in his likings when he figured it out, so this was probably Simon indulging, he'd probably found out Raphael was very touchy every time he had put those underwear. Raphael used to be embarrassed about Simon knowing about these things, but after they Simon told him that there was nothing to be ashamed of because he would take care of him no matter what he was a little more confident in telling Simon about what he wanted.

So you can only imagine how much more confident Raphael felt when Simon had told him that he really wanted Raphael to call him Daddy and in return Raphael told him he like it when Simon pulled his hair, and ever since they always talked about what they wanted without feeling embarrassing and sometimes they would just let the other one figure it out.

By the time Raphael finished reminiscing about calling Simon daddy and Simon pulling his hair he had realized that his hand was already slipping down the waistband of his grey Calvin Klein sweatpants to the heated erection underneath them. He had only reached the base of his cock, ready to give himself a handjob, when Simon interrupted him by grabbing Raphael's hand and removing it from the inside of his underwear.

"What do you think you're doing?" Simon asked, his voice still groggy from just waking up and Raphael couldn't help but find it hot, there really wasn't anything Raphael didn't find hot about him.

"Nothing. I just was thinking about some things." Raphael answered.

"What were you thinking about that had your hands down your pants?" Simon said before moving to get on top of Raphael.

"I was thinking how good you look in those underwear." Raphael said biting his lip. "But as much as I like them on you I would like them much better on the floor right now." Raphael added because there was no point in hiding the fact that he was really in the mood right now.

"Lets see what we can do about that." Simon said before leaning down to capture Raphael's lips with his own not even bothering to take the kiss slow but fast and heated because he was also undeniably in the mood, and who wouldn't be after seeing their lover's hand down his pants just because of the fact that they were wearing Marvel underwear, it was a terribly big turn on.

Raphael let his hands explore Simon's body letting them land wherever they pleased, which just happened to be on top of the piece of clothing that started this whole thing, those unfairly hot Marvel underwear, not taking them off because he thought it unfair to leave Simon naked while he was still fully clothed, and as if Simon had read his mind he tugged at the white T-shirt he had gone to sleep in.

Raphael broke the kiss for the millisecond it took to pull his shirt off of his body and Simon moved his head into Raphael's neck and immediately kissed the spot that Simon knew drove him crazy, leaving hickeys and sucking harder everytime he earned a moan from Raphael who was laid beneath him, after leaving his marks on his neck, Simon moved on to leaving them in a trail down his stomach and once reaching the waistband of Raphael's grey sweatpants, Simon pulled both his underwear and sweatpants off in one tug, smirking as Raphael gasped at the sudden contact with the cool air, Raphael then pulled Simon back up to kiss him while turning him over so he was now underneath him, and quickly made his way down to Simon's glorious Marvel underwear that were now tighter than before because of the big erection that had taken place inside of them.

Raphael yanked the underwear off of him because no matter how fond he was of them he was much more fond of the flesh that they were covering. Raphael swirled his tongue around the tip and sucked on it, doing everything he could to earn the moans that belted out of Simons mouth. Raphael loved that he could make Simon like this, and even though he was a definite bottom he liked when he could once in a while make Simon crumble underneath him, and when Simon came, he came hard with a strong pull on Raphael's hair and their moans filling the room.

"Simon I need you." Raphael let out.

"Who?" Simon questioned knowingly, switching positions again so he could be on top and flipped Raphael so he was on his hand and knees on the bed.

"Please Daddy." Raphael said the heat in between his thighs becoming unbearable.

"Don't worry baby, Daddy's gonna take care of you." Simon told him grabbing the lube from the nightstand and preparing himself and Raphael before sliding two fingers in his hole stretching him out getting him ready for what was to come.

"Ugh d-deeper, daddy please go deeper." Raphael moaned out as Simon put his fingers deeper into his hole.

"I got you baby, I got you." Simon said adding another finger stretching him out even more And Raphael moaned out Simon's name.

"You ready for me baby?" Simon asked the moaning mess underneath him.

"Yes daddy, please." Raphael moaned desperately, Simon then took his fingers out slowly and spread the lube around his cock.

"I'm gonna take care of you baby, Daddy loves you." Simon said kissing Raphaels back and slamming into him as Raphael let out a loud moan, Simons pulled back out and in again dreadfully slow.

"Please go faster, daddy please." Raphael moaned out trying to scoot back onto Simon to get some type of friction from him. Simon couldn't say no to Raphael when he called him daddy so he did like he wanted and pushed in and out as fast as he could.

Raphael screamed in pleasure, clutching the sheets because he was so close to meeting his climax,  Simon slammed into him one last time before Simon came inside him, Simon reached around Raphael's waist and wrapped his hand around his cock, massaging it while riding out his climax still pushing into Raphael, and Raphael let out a groan before he came all over Simon's hand.

"That's a good boy for Daddy, baby." Simon said pulling out and taking a few tissues from the nightstand and cleaning up the sticky mess of both of them.

Raphael rolled over and tried to catch his breath, Simon doing the same thing next to him.

"I think I'll wear Marvel underwear much more now." Simon laughed out once he caught his breath.

"I would not be against that at all." Raphael said grinning.

"I love you." Simon said kissing his forehead.

"I love you too." Raphael said his grin growing wider. "Shower?" He added.

"Definitely." Simon said taking the boys hand and leading him into the bathroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay heres a weird question  
> Is a Acrylic Nail kink a thing because I think I have it, like everytime I have a crush on a girl they have acrylic nails so um yeah my friend pointed that out to me today and I was S H O O K cause its true..  
> Anyways...  
> I hoped you liked it because I enjoyed writing it as I always enjoy writing these things for you guys.  
> Currently giving Gift Fics, request one if interested, it's my way of thanking you for reading =)  
> -Natalie♡


End file.
